


A Garden Greeting

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, Risk-of-being-caught-but-Thor-isn't-very-sensible-sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: The feeling of his brother’s erection brought Loki to his senses, and he clawed at Thor’s tunic until he released him.“What are you doing, Thor?!” he squeaked as he tore himself from his lips. “Anyone could walk by!”“I know,” Thor conceded, then somewhat meekly added: “But I want to be inside you.”Loki’s ears prickled with heat and he began to feel strangely light-headed. He was shocked enough to discover that Thor meant to rut against him in the gardens so close to the palace, but he had no idea that he intended to put his cock in him too.“Aside from the obvious fact that we’re in public, Brother,” he groused, “I will not be had in a bush.”Thor cheered up with that, if Loki’s primary gripe was the indignity of fornicating in the dirt, then he had already won, or so he thought.





	A Garden Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a walk in the estate gardens of the palace down the road the other week, and while everyone else was probably thinking: ‘What a beautiful day to go for a walk’, I was thinking: ‘I could write some smut set here’. XD
> 
> So here it is. :D
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind Thor is around 17 and Loki is around 14. These are just suggestions though, feel free to completely ignore them. :)
> 
> Onwards.

After an exhaustive search in the early evening of a summer's day, Thor finally found Loki sitting on a stone bench in the palace gardens with a heavy book in his lap. He crept up behind, a devilish grin on his face, and thrust his arms out, grabbing him by the waist, lifting him up, and whirling him around - an action that saw his brother drop the tome in his hands, flail his skinny little legs in the air and squawk in utter fury.

“I am Loki, Son of Odin!” he shrieked. “Release me, fiend! Or I shall-!”

“-Or you shall what, ‘Son of Odin’? Hit me with a book?” Thor teased as he held Loki’s back to his chest, and with that, felt his brother’s small body loosen in his grip as a breath of both relief and exasperation exited his lungs, legs dangling uselessly like a rag doll above the grass.

“Hmph. Or I shall turn you into a slug and feed you to the birds,” Loki huffed, in only a dull echo of his previous threat, his attacker now revealed.

“I would be the juiciest of _all _slugs,” Thor declared, then pressed a slobbery kiss to his cheek and dragged his bottom lip up to leave a trail of spit in demonstration before settling him down. A kiss was admittedly a bold act in such a public place, but was administered childishly enough that if challenged, he could attribute it to a fraternal affection rather than a lover’s intimacy. He needn’t have done it at all, but Gods he had missed that soft skin against his lips.

Loki spun around, scrubbing at his face, readying a high-pitched rant of condemnation… but his anger dissipated the moment he saw his brother standing there: the fondness in those piercing blue eyes, the gentle humour in that easy-going smile. It had been only three weeks since he had last seen him, yet it had felt like months, so when Thor pushed playfully at his shoulder, he was powerless to stop the gladness from seeping into his expression.

“Should you not be on Vanaheim?” he asked quizzically, then with a more taunting tone continued, “Or are you shirking your responsibilities again, Brother?” - the mildly reproving remark only added when he realised that its exclusion made him appear every bit the besotted maiden, gazing at him with a look of yearning that if he saw on anyone else, would cause him to turn to Thor, pull a face, and make a gagging sound.

“I was only here to brief Father on our progress,” Thor said, then reluctantly, “I am on my way back to the Bifrost now.” In truth, he had hoped to have the willpower to stay away from his little brother entirely so as not to remind himself of what he was missing, but he had failed, drawn inexorably to him by the need to see his face, to hear his voice.

_That soon? _Loki thought with disappointment.Thor had been assisting in the reconstruction of a small village on Vanaheim following an attack by raiders, but it baffled him as to why his brother’s help was required at all. “Hmph. And remind me again why a __prince of Asgard__ is building __wooden shacks__?” he asked contemptuously, folding his arms, though was slightly ashamed at the immaturity of his own scorn towards those who would take Thor’s time and attention away from him, despite them having lost their homes.

Thor noticed this, but rather than feeling the desire to lecture Loki on the merits of empathy, was secretly flattered by his possessive little strop and so smiled instead. “Father says that the people of neighbouring realms should know me.”

Loki gave a tiny snort then giggled. “That assumes that by _knowing_ you, they will_like_ you. And that’s some wild conjecture if ever I heard it.”

“Nonsense, Loki. _Everyone_ likes me.” And it was said with the sort of conviction that suggested any mere notion to the contrary was absurd. “But I have indeed missed your gentle mockery.”

“As__ I__ have missed your __perplexing__ overconfidence,” Loki remarked, shaking his head in bewilderment, before fidgeting with the hem of his green tunic and staring at his boots as he scuffed them on the ground, quietly adding: “Among other things...”

Thor suddenly felt his face grow hot. He knew exactly what those ‘other things’ were - he thought about them nightly. Some nights he pleasured himself beneath the sheets, making play that it was Loki’s hand tugging him to completion, but it was difficult to imagine that his wide, weapon-coarsened palm belonged to that of his soft and dainty little brother. And even when he found release, the enjoyment was short lived - instead of having Loki to curl around in bed and share in his afterglow, he merely wiped his hand on a cloth and fell asleep.

“Me too,” he smiled sadly, catching Loki’s eye, then quickly brightened.

He reached out, took his brother by the wrist, and pulled at him until he followed, leading him past the neatly clipped hedges and continuing down the side of the central plateau where a foot-trodden path paved the way to a more rugged area of the gardens. It was a place familiar to them both, one where they used to come when they were little to play hide and seek or to catch insects (he would usually let Loki win and always gave him his best butterflies).

“Where are we going, Thor?” Loki asked, allowing his shorter legs to be dragged along behind his brother’s long strides, but remaining sceptical. The sun had nearly set and it was time to head back indoors, not to venture out further.

Thor didn’t give Loki a reply but turned around to check on him, offering him a smile that hopefully reassured. For all his brother was knowledgeable and perceptive, he would still occasionally display a sense of inquisitive innocence that Thor took great pleasure in: aside from it being incredibly endearing, it was a rarity for _him _to be the one with all the answers.

He looked up at the sky and noted the yellow hues darkening to pink and then to purple - he would be expected to return soon and whether he liked it or not, he would have no choice but to go. He veered them off the path into a scrubby patch beside a gated stone archway, trampling the weeds beneath his boots, the scent of the evening and of summer flowers overwhelming his senses.

Loki noticed his brother slowing down and turning his head wildly from side to side, scrutinising the apple trees and foliage as though trying to pick a favourite - the one most worthy of his attention. As he opened his mouth to remark on the curious behaviour, he was suddenly and vigorously yanked behind a tall lilac bush. He watched as Thor quickly crouched in the grass, gently pulling on him with the one hand still around his wrist while motioning him down with the other.

He looked around, checking for possible company, his waist still visible where Thor’s was now hidden. Finding nobody, he hunkered down and faced him. “Who are you hiding fr-”

“Shhhhhhh!”

Loki then repeated in a whisper: “Who are you h-”

And with that, Thor cupped his face with two warm palms, leaned forward, and crushed their lips together in a firm closed-mouthed kiss.

“Mmmph!” he cried, the shrill sound muted by the smother. But even as he pushed against Thor’s broad shoulders, no attempt at retreat was made - if anything he was more insistent. He continued to protest with a weak little pawing that did nothing to lessen the unyielding grip, but gradually ceased his struggle - as his brother doubtlessly knew he would - the hot press of Thor’s mouth eventually subduing him.

He parted his lips enough to draw breath, and in that brief second, felt Thor’s thick tongue slip into the tiny gap afforded to him, plunging into his depths and lapping hungrily into his mouth as if to reacquaint itself with every inch, the muscle as large and invasive as ever against his far smaller tongue. He let himself be thoroughly poked and prodded for several moments as he listened out for any nearby voices, simply taking the kiss and watching his brother’s lowered blond eyelashes feather down against his summer-tanned cheeks, painfully torn between the desire to submit and the need for vigilance. Thor must have noticed, as he nudged him with his nose as if to say: _‘Loki, why aren’t you kissing me back?’_

Hesitant in his surrender, Loki closed his eyes and began licking cautiously into the heat of his brother’s mouth, tasting him with only the smallest of swipes. As soon as his reciprocation was registered, however, Thor crawled closer between the open squat of his legs and let his hands drop from his face to place them on his lower back, pulling their bodies flush together and rubbing his stiff cock against him through their clothes.

The feeling of his brother’s erection brought Loki to his senses, and he clawed at Thor’s tunic until he released him.

“What are you_doing_,__ Thor?!” he squeaked as he tore himself from his lips. “_Anyone_ could walk by!”

“I know,” Thor conceded, then somewhat meekly added: “But I want to be inside you.”

Loki’s ears prickled with heat and he began to feel strangely light-headed. He was shocked enough to discover that Thor meant to rut against him in the gardens so close to the palace, but he had no idea that he intended to put his cock in him too.

“Aside from the_obvious_ fact that we’re in public, Brother,” he groused, “I will_not_ be had in a bush.”

Thor cheered up with that, if Loki’s primary gripe was the indignity of fornicating in the dirt, then he had already won, or so he thought. “We will be quick and quiet,” he smiled, “And there is no shame in…” then paused, “…enjoying the outdoors,” he finished euphemistically.

Loki struggled to adequately express his appal. “Thor, ‘enjoying the outdoors’ suggests taking a stroll among the daisies, not humping behind a shrub!”

“I know, I know. But we don’t have _time_ to go back home,” Thor observed with regret, his britches now straining uncomfortably; for all his advances may yet be rebuffed, he still throbbed with possibility that they would not. “Won’t you have me, Little Brother?”

Loki gave a gentle sigh. How could he turn Thor down when he asked like that: so hopeful; so needy. And while one might mistake his own reluctance for unwillingness, the truth was that he wanted him too; wanted his big brother’s hands on him; wanted the deep fill of his cock.

“Quick and quiet,” he repeated, agreeing to the terms, and bless, the expression he was met with was so joyful that a more soft-centred boy might have melted right there and then, might have hugged Thor, and kissed him, and told him never to leave for so long again...

Instead he sat and watched with raised eyebrows as Thor quickly got to work, hastily undoing the belt around his waist and throwing it on the ground then gathering up the hem of his brown tunic and scrabbling at the brass buttons of his taupe cotton britches; it had been a while since Loki had seen his brother in civilian-wear, but the idea of him dressed like a commoner as he toiled in a field, sweating and dirty beneath the baking sun, had a curious appeal...

When successful in his fumblings, Thor hauled his trousers down to his knees, spending the next few seconds trying to keep his tunic from stubbornly getting in the way of his heavy, leaking cock as it poked up eagerly from beneath the fabric.

Indeed it was not the most graceful disrobing Loki had ever seen, but the sight of Thor fully dressed apart from the reveal of his strong, naked thighs and pre-come primed cock, as well as the action of his brother so determinedly wrestling his clothes around his big, troublesome prick so that he could fuck him, made him quite excited, his inner muscles giving a deep clench at the prospect of being tampered with.

Thor puffed and smiled, having readied himself, then looked at him expectantly. Loki turned around on his hands an knees, then rested on his elbows and stuck his bottom up in the air - it was the best position for a hurried congress. At full kneeling height Thor’s tall body might be seen above the bush, so he kept his legs tightly together to ensure that his brother could lower himself on his spread calves as much as possible in the limited stretch of his britches. He made no attempt to take off his leggings however, allowing Thor to determine exactly how undressed he wanted him.

Not very, it would seem. Thor crawled in behind him and kneeled on either side of his closed legs, pushing his green tunic up around his ribcage then catching the waistband of his leggings under his fingers and dragging them down over his backside until they reached the middle of his thighs and no more. The breeze ghosted across his exposed pussy, and the slight wet between his legs and on the tip of his willy made the air feel colder. There was an undeniable vulnerability in having all his bits out in the open, yet it was also somehow invigorating.

With a steady gaze, Thor took a moment to appreciate Loki’s bareness, scarce as it was - scarce as he had made it. He preferred to make love to his brother face-to-face - he liked to kiss him, and smile at him, and watch his expressions change - yet it would be preposterous to suggest that the view from behind wasn’t the stuff of erotic daydreams and salacious night-time fantasies.

He ran his hands over the cheeks of Loki’s bottom, giving each a firm squeeze, then separated them to see all his parts. While keeping him open with one palm, he slid the other into the crease; down across his tiny twitching arsehole; between the lips of his damp little pussy; and over his small, round balls before giving his cock a light tug from root to tip. He saw Loki’s body move with a sudden intake of breath, and then with a shiver as he exhaled, but if he made a sound, Thor didn’t hear it.

It was tempting to tell him how good he looked, how much he had missed him, how he thought about him when he masturbated, but now wasn’t the time. Nevertheless, a breathy “_Gods, Loki…_”__ still managed to slip out as his eyebrows pulled together in helpless arousal, and it was enough to have his brother reach back and grip the meat of his thigh in an attempt to silence him.

He nodded to nobody but himself and brought his cock in close, dropping it onto Loki’s lower back and sliding it back and forth, his pre-come drizzling onto dove-white skin and leaving a lustrous trail all the way down to the cleft of his buttocks where he let the girthy, curving stalk of his sex fill the gap then gently move through it. It felt wonderful, and it looked filthy, his rude purpling cockhead emerging unashamedly from between Loki’s cheeks with every glide.

Loki liked the feeling of Thor’s erection against him, liked to know the state he had gotten his elder brother in, though he couldn’t help but quietly sigh in dismay at the fact that there had only been two rules: ‘quick and quiet’ and Thor had already broken them both. He turned around to remind him of this with his expression alone, but found difficulty in catching his attention, Thor staring fixedly at his own cock slithering around on his bum. He gave him a small wave, inwardly cringing at having to use such a gesture to get his brother to engage in sex with him.

Thor finally noticed and startled with a jolt as he was pulled out of his trance. _It was a little funny_. Loki twirled his hand in a forward motion to move him along then faced the bush again when Thor ran his crown through the wet of his inner lips, searching for the little hole that was to take him. He gasped when the tip breached him and scrunched his eyes shut, curling his fingers into the grass as he felt his cunt begin to dilate around the thickness of Thor’s cock.

Maybe it was because it had been a few weeks, but the ache of it was unbelievable: the width straining the muscles of his walls, the length seemingly infinite as it slowly probed into his gut; it felt like his brother had gotten bigger in the time that he had been away, as though he had been lying in that wooden cabin, fattening his dick up just so that he could torture his insides with it when he got back. A small whine escaped through the bite of his bottom lip, but he was powerless to stop it.

The pitiful sound paired with the breathtaking tightness of Loki’s pussy, coaxed a quiet rumbling groan from Thor’s own open mouth. Even he, having imagined this nightly, had forgotten how incredible it felt to enter his brother’s heat, to break him open on the solid length of his cock in that first dizzying join.

He bottomed out with a shudder, goosebumps rising on his skin, then reached around to give Loki’s boy parts a quick pull, just to make sure he was still as excited there too, and upon confirming it, brought both hands to his waist, smearing the pre-come from his brother’s willy across his hip. He finally began to rock into him, very slowly and very deeply, his brother’s flesh becoming a little more accepting of him with each full penetration until he could move without resistance.

Loki rested his forehead down on the grass and relaxed, finding comfort in the consistent rhythm and familiarity of Thor’s cock dipping inside him over and over. His eyelids began to fall at the steady lovemaking…

…but snapped back open when he heard a noise.

“Thor!” he whispered, as discreetly as he could while still attracting Thor’s attention, then turned around, cupping his hand to his ear and pointing in the direction of the sound. When Thor looked at him in confusion, Loki mouthed the words: ‘_There’s someone here._’__ Thor took a moment, squinting at him, then whispered back: ‘The sun want…beer?’ Loki planted his face firmly in his palm and shook his head then raised it and pointed more emphatically toward the wall, pressing his lips tightly together.

The penny dropped and Thor stilled.

“Dunno why she wants anov’er one,” came a voice, “We’ve got four little grizzlers as it is, and they’re terrors an’ ‘ol. I’m glad to get out the ‘ouse most days.”

It was a guard, one Thor recognised only vaguely. He could hear him beyond the gate but could see nothing.

“I’m not. I’d rather be in me bed,” a second replied, and Loki tensed at the possibility it was a group, but was reassured when he saw the shadows of only two people. However, those shadows got closer and the gate creaked as they entered the garden. _This area was never guarded, they must just be passing through,_ he thought__, _but of all the times…_

“The job wouldn’t be so bad if me bloody armour didn't keep gettin' half-inched,” the second continued, and they both just sat there quietly on their knees, Loki still stuffed full of cock. _Surely they would simply walk on by...but no, they lingered by the wall._

“Yeah, well you know ‘oo that is though, don’t you? Swipin’ our stuff? Our little ‘royal ‘orridness’,” the first guffawed, “Meddlesome little shit.” Loki dug his nails into the grass, seething. _Oh he would get this guard, and he would get him well, show him what a little shit he could really be…_

Thor gripped Loki by the hips, attempting to stop him from doing anything stupid. He didn’t imagine that his brother would confront his slanderers with his cock out, but wasn’t willing to take the risk. It seemed to work, as Loki settled down.

“Watch your mouf’. You’d be ‘anged for that,” the second warned, and Loki was contented by the suggestion of execution.

The guards wandered down the path on the opposite side, passing the bush without looking in their direction. He was about to give a sigh of relief, but just then, the taller of the men crouched down on a tree stump and took a swig from his waterskin. _Oh, come on! Surely not! _The men resumed casual conversation, discussing the recent issue they had been having with rats in the pantry, and Loki could do nothing but silently listen, every moment passing agonisingly slowly.

Now, _most_ other men would have withered in this situation, but Thor, with his woefully inadequate sense of self-preservation, remained hard and wanting despite the threat. He was, after all,_inside_ Loki, in fact, you _could_ say that even now they were still making love…

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but he pulled his cock out, just a little, then gently nudged it back inside.

Loki’s eyes widened at the tiny thrust.

_It must have been a mistake_, he thought, _Thor must have slipped or become uncomfortable and shifted; there was just no way that his brother was actually attempting to have sex with him mere metres away from the palace guards with only a bush separating them._

He stayed perfectly still, tightly gripping Thor’s length with his inner muscles…until a second poke occurred inside him. He whipped his head around, aghast, and looked Thor up and down as if to say _‘What the Hel are you doing?!’_ When their eyes met he expected a signal of apology, hopefully accompanied by an expression of great shame for having acted so thoughtlessly, but instead Thor raised a finger to his pursed lips in an unspoken _‘hush, Loki’_. The gesture was infuriatingly patronising, but the insinuation of what he was about to do was far more unacceptable. But what could _he_ do? Any attempt to squabble with his brother would draw more attention than simply letting him fuck him.

He faced away, and when the third thrust came, he just took it.

Thor, feeling emboldened by the lack of grievous bodily harm, pressed a flat palm against the base of Loki’s spine, holding his tunic up with the other so that he could get a nice view, then gently moved his hips backwards and forwards, spearing him five more times to mingle their juices again for an easier ride - it had, after all, been a good few minutes without motion, and rather than spreading around his pre-come as he normally would, Thor had been able to do nothing but sit there letting it dribble onto the one spot inside.

He could tell that it had worked, not just by the lack of friction, but from the slick that shone up to a precise point on his cock each time he withdrew it. He stared at it as he continued to move, but the desire to ‘feel’ soon overtook the desire to ‘see’, and he began pitching his hips in a series of deep, jerking thrusts that caused him to huff and Loki’s body to lurch forward each time. His tunic fell from his grasp and draped around Loki’s backside, and he couldn’t help but think that he looked like a savage with his britches around his knees and his top catching between their bodies as he slammed into his brother - his brother whom he had disrobed only enough to provide adequate access to his pussy. Of course Loki was probably less concerned with his etiquette and more with the fact that he was having sex with him in the company of men.

He wanted to justify his behaviour to himself by reasoning that if he didn’t do this now, he wouldn’t have time to do it later; if asked by Loki, he would say it was because he was an excitable and unreasonable idiot; but honestly, he felt a perverse thrill in having intercourse with his little brother so close to other people, and without their knowledge. After all, who would think for one moment that in these bushes on this summer's evening, the future king of Asgard was sinking his royal cock into the younger prince’s lust-drenched cunt? The idea made his prick twitch.

Loki felt Thor’s cock strain up inside him, and it stunned him to think how much his brother was getting off on this. Yet, as he looked beneath himself at his own hardness - wet-tipped, and swaying under his tummy with each rough thrust - he wondered if he had underestimated his own arousal. It wasn’t exhibitionism, it couldn’t be while they were hidden, no, no - it was the danger. And not the danger to himself - he preferred to act unseen, to cause mischief in the background - No. It was the fact that Thor was willing to risk the danger to himself just so that he could have him.

Loki had never felt so desired, and it made him fiercely determined to slake his brother's thirst for him, to show him that his gamble would not go unrewarded.

He pushed back onto Thor’s cock once, and then again, and again, until he could hear Thor’s weighted balls smack sweatily against his own, the low little slaps as obscene as a curse amid the quiet of their bubble beyond the inane chatter of the guards.

Thor couldn’t quite believe it, that his brother, who had so recently voiced his displeasure about ‘humping behind a shrub’, was now clapping back against him, lancing himself on his cock with a force he could not possibly have anticipated. It filled him with a renewed fervour, and he grabbed Loki’s hips tightly and quickened the pace, pulling him onto his length in sharp little thrusts while swallowing his own grunts.

The frenzied sex was making it increasingly difficult for Loki to keep quiet. By this point, he would normally be bleating pitiably into the air of their chambers, crying out his brother’s name, and even though he refused to make such noises, his lungs and throat still moved as if to do so. He tried to take controlled breaths, but the relentless jiggling made it impossible.

A small mewl sounded weakly beneath Thor, but despite hearing it, he didn’t stop driving his cock into his brother, only tilting his head up to check that the guards had not been alerted by it. They had not, instead they laughed, and the sound drowned out theirs.

Between staggered breaths, he looked down beyond his own flushed red chest through quaking locks of blond hair, and watched as Loki reached out blindly then grabbed his discarded belt. _What was he doing?_ His brother then doubled it over, put the strap between his teeth and bit down on it - hard - letting his head drop back into the grass and loll from side to side as he began raking his nails through the earth beneath.

He could feel a needy whine of his own bubbling in his throat as he observed, his climax closing in on him. The idea of Loki biting on a belt to stop himself from vocalising his pleasure was one that had never occurred to him, yet his body told him he liked it. A lot. He curled his torso over Loki and panted against his shoulder as he reached between his brother’s legs, stroking up and down his cock.

Loki nodded furiously, and encouraged, Thor began to do it with more haste, intent on making him come. He waggled the tip of Loki’s cock madly, slipping his foreskin over the head, and watched as small fingers gouged out the dirt in front of him. It took only a few more seconds before he heard a soft cry around the leather then saw white fluid shoot down from his fist and onto the ground, clinging in droplets to the blades of grass as he shook it out of his willy.

He braced himself on his semen-smeared palm and held onto Loki’s clothed thigh with the other, shoving his cock in and out of his brother’s cunt, willing his own orgasm, needing to pack him with enough come that it might still be in him tomorrow when he was not.

Loki felt Thor’s desperation, and in a bid to help him find release, clenched his muscles vice-like around his cock. From there, Thor dug into his thigh, let out a small whimper and ejaculated inside him in a chain of long, heavy streams. The warmth seemed to spread throughout Loki’s belly, the concluding fill gratifying in a way that he could never find the words for.

Thor rested his forehead on top of his back, panting against his skin, then moved his face wearily from one cheek to the other, wiping his sweat on him. Loki spat the belt from his mouth, letting it hit the ground soundlessly, and reached an arm back to tangle in Thor’s hair.

“I know, she was a right wee trollop! The first guard laughed, taking a long swig from the waterskin then burping and standing up. “Well, best get back to work, eh? Someone might miss us.”

“Doubt it,” the second replied, “Though it would just be our luck.”

The two men began walking down the path, chattering away until their voices became dull and distant.

Thor pulled out his soft cock and tucked it back into his trousers, knowing that he would feel the wet of it against his thigh all the way back to Vanaheim, _that was alright though, it was Loki’s wet too, and that was nice._ He tugged on Loki’s ankle until his brother mustered the strength to turn around, and when he did, gave him a wide grin.

Loki offered an amused tut, still in disbelief of what they had done, but glad they had gotten away with it. “That was reckless, Brother,” he sighed as he pulled up his leggings, “What if we had been caught?”

“I would say that the people they saw were imposters,” Thor replied with a smile, leaning back on his elbows.

That made Loki giggle. “What? Seriously? Who would want to be _you_?!”

“Oh? And would want to be _you_?” Thor laughed, elated by his climax. “Sitting around all day with your _books_ and your _words_. __They would die of boredom no doubt.”

A puckish expression spread across Loki’s face and he raised his head smugly. “I also steal armour in my spare time.”

Thor pointed at him accusingly. “Ah-ha! So that _was_ you!”

“I didn’t say it _wasn’t_, I just didn’t appreciate his vulgar insults,” he replied haughtily and watched Thor nod with a knowing smile then realised that they probably didn’t have time for this exchange. “Well, it’s getting late, Brother. Shall I accompany you to the Bifrost?” he asked, rising to his feet.

“I’ll have to run now, and the only way you would keep up with me is if I carried you,” Thor chuckled as he joined him, “No. Stay. I’ll be home as soon as I can, and when I am, we will make love on your comfortable sheets, on your comfortable bed, and I’ll tell you all the dirty dreams I’ve been having about you.”

“That sounds…interesting?” Loki said, doubtful but mildly curious.

“It will be,” Thor winked, then leaned down and gave Loki a soft kiss on the cheek, one final bold gesture. Loki blushed, nervously playing with his nails, and Thor expected nothing less. “Farewell then…” he said, then smirked, “…My Royal Horridness.”

Loki gasped and smacked Thor on the shoulder, watching him laugh in response before shooing him away. “Go on, off you go. Go back to your…hut building. I’ll continue to look after the kingdom in your absence.” He expected a cheeky remark for that, but he didn’t receive one, instead Thor pinched his cheek, squeezed the back of his neck then dropped his hand heavily by his side, turning around and walking away, glancing back at him with a warm smile.

“I’m sure you will,” he called back.

As he disappeared around the corner, Loki became aware of just how quiet the evening was; how peaceful it was; how pleasant it was; how… ‘without Thor’ it was. He frowned. _Sentimental little boy_, __he thought, _when had he become so sappy?_ He laughed at himself and shook his head. _There was no time for any of that nonsense…_

_ …he had a guard whose night he was about to ruin._

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that. 
> 
> I’ve had a thing for Thor and Loki having sex with the possibility of being discovered by guards for a while now, so it was fun to finally write it. :D
> 
> Also, 'half inched' = pinched (stolen) in Cockney Rhyming Slang, just to clarify :) I loved the fact that Karl Urban did a cockney accent as Skurge in Ragnarok. "Behold...my stuff" XD. I usually try to keep my British-isms out, but I thought I'd throw one in there. XD
> 
> Also, also. Thor should not become a lip-reader. XD
> 
> I wonder what naughty dreams Thor was having. I can just picture Thor excitedly telling Loki about them when he gets home like: “So, so, I had a dream…that you were bound by twenty magic ribbons and, and, to release you, I had to come in you twenty times…you know…once for each ribbon. And so I did, and you were so full of seed that you had to sit on a bucket for a whole day!” 8D
> 
> And Loki’s like: “……………..” :|
> 
> Anyway. I think that’s the last of my last summer fics now that it’s getting dark and chilly. I hope you liked them.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
